Unseen Scene
by me and Mr. Jones
Summary: Updated! Emmett takes Brian to the hospital to see Justin...
1. Chapter 1

_This is set just before prom. I do not own anything in this story except the order of the words. Please review! _

Emmett stopped short at the scene in front of him. He knew Debbie and Vic weren't home, so he'd slipped into Deb's house to grab a wig for his Halloween costume. But he never expected to see this, Brian Kinney, Brian "Fucking" Kinney was, in all definitions of the word, snuggling. He and Justin were lying on the couch; Brian's legs parted enough for Justin to be able to sit between them comfortably. Justin was leaning against Brian, his back against his chest and Brian had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy. Justin's right hand was intertwined with Brian's right, while their left hands touched gently. Emmett knew he should have backed out quietly, without staying and risk getting caught and have Brian say something to hurt Sunshine in order to keep up the belief that Brian Kinney doesn't give a shit. But it was like watching the rarest flower in the universe bloom, and Emmett just couldn't look away.

The couple was watching "Singing in the Rain," Emmett assumed Justin had forced him to watch, but as Cosmo did his "Make 'em laugh" routine, Brian was in no way faking his easy laughter.

"Donald O'Conner had to stay in bed 3 days after this," Justin reported. Emmett immediately noticed something, when Justin and Brian were in public and Justin told things like that, he was always hesitant, with a slightly embarrassed quality to his voice, like he was afraid Brian would make fun of him, which Brian usually did. But now, when they thought they were alone, Justin was confident and smooth, no fear.

"Yeah, I believe it," Brian said, no condescending tone or annoyed scoff. "That would make anyone sore." They spent several minutes in a comfortable silence before Brian spoke again, "I can see why you like this movie." He admitted.

"Wow, are you actually admitting that I have good taste?" Justin asked, teasingly. Brian raised his eyebrows arrogantly,

"Well you did choose me, didn't you?" Brian asked, looking toward the TV instead of at Justin. Justin however scoffed playfully,

"Actually, I do believe it was you that chose me." Brian snapped his head back to Justin who grinned impishly, "I just decided to stay." Emmett stared, he'd never heard anyone before and not get pushed away and ignored. Instead Brian kissed Justin's jaw softly and pulled back smiling before going back in, this time for a lingering kiss on the lips. It wasn't a "fuck me" kiss, it was a "love me" kiss, and it was beautiful.

"I'm glad you did." Brian said almost shyly and Emmett suddenly stopped breathing, wondering if he had possibly heard that right.

"Me too" Justin agreed, sighing, sinking deeper into Brian's embrace which tightened around the blonde. Emmett just stared, realizing what he was witnessing was not a rare flower, there were plenty of flowers. No, what he was watching had never been seen, heard of, or even imagined. Brian Kinney was in love.

_Again reviews are loved and welcomed. Thank you_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hadn't planned on continuing this but someone said I should so here it is… Please review. I don't own anything this time either._ Damn.

Emmett grinned as he entered the diner to find Justin and Brian sitting in a booth, alone, talking quietly to each other. He thought Justin deserved to know that Brian really did care about him, even if the poor kid had to listen to him deny it over and over. He saw how Brian's eyes were twinkling when Justin laughed softly at something he said, and how Brian rolled his lips into his mouth when Justin said something playful. They were all things that one wouldn't notice unless they had seen how Brian treated every other person in his life. Emmett had never seen Brian's face light up when Michael walked into the room. And he'd never seen Brian smile when Linz smiled at him. And no one would know that he did those things for Justin, unless they were looking when Brian thought no one was. Like now, Brian apparently hadn't realized that Emmett was watching them as the older man smiled gently at the blonde and leaned over the table to kiss him lightly on the cheek. THE CHEEK! As in the face cheek! Brian never kissed twinks cheeks, it was always a rough, dominant kiss that told said twink that he meant nothing more to Brian than a piece of ass that he wanted. But with Justin…clearly Brian wanted to make sure, without words, that Justin knew that he wanted him around.

"Hey Emmett." Brian greeted him before Emmett even realized that Brian had spotted him.

"Oh Hi!" he replied brightly, joining them at the booth, kissing Justin on the forehead as the young boy smiled back, earning his nickname. "Hey baby," he sat next to Justin who had slid over to make room for him. "So how are you two on this lovely day?" Emmett asked, looking to see if Brian looked annoyed that Em had seen the earlier exchange. Brian rolled his eyes slightly, Emmett assumed it was at his cheeriness but he answered none the less.

"I'm great. Did you get that wig you came to Debbie's for last night?" Justin, who had just taken a swig of orange juice, sprayed it all over the table, barely missing Brian who glared at him, though not harshly. Emmett stared in horror and amazement. How in the world had Brian known he was there? And why hadn't he called him out, why had he waited until now to say something? Emmett glanced at Justin who looked very much like a nervous puppy who did something he knew he wasn't supposed to, his eyes were wide and he wouldn't make eye contact with Brian. Brian just looked at Emmett, waiting casually for an answer.

"Um, what are you talking about?" Emmett covered, taking napkins to clean up Justin's spill as he was still in a scared trance.

"Oh don't play dumb, Honeycutt, it's not a good look on you." Brian said sternly, "I know you were there when we were watching "Singing in the Rain" and I know you heard what I said." Emmett didn't miss Justin shutting his eyes, waiting for Brian to tell Em that he was just stringing Justin along, just to get fucked afterward. To be honest, that's what Emmett was expecting as well.

"Well," Emmett paused, clearly Brian already knew so there was no more denying it, but he didn't want to make it worse as Justin appeared to be readying himself to have his heart smashed, yet again by Brian "Fucking" Kinney. "I may have seen a little bit." Emmett said sheepishly, hoping that if he seemed apologetic Justin would take less of a blow.

"It's a good movie, huh?" Brian said, taking a sip of coffee. Justin's head shot up in surprise, his mouth opened slightly. Emmett's was opened wide enough to catch flies,

"Ye-yeah, it's a great movie…" He looked quickly at Justin who just met his eyes briefly before looking back at Brian. Brian smirked softly,

"He really does have good taste," Brian motioned to Justin who looked like he might have fainted. "Almost as good as taste as me." If someone had told Emmett that those words and that sweet smile had come out of Brian and been directed at Justin, he would have called them a liar. But Emmett had seen it, it had happened and from the look on Justin's face at that moment you would have thought Brian had screamed that he loved Justin from the rooftops. Though for Brian this was pretty much the equivalency. "So what's the wig for?" Brian asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"Halloween," Emmett answered, smiling softly as Justin relaxed, taking another gulp of orange juice.

"It's May, you idiot," Brian bit and Justin smirked, so apparently it was still Brian.

"I prepare far in advance, to make sure everything is perfect, Halloween is the best holiday of the year." Emmett replied happily, not phased by Brian's stating the obvious.

"Yeah, people get to pretend to be someone they're not, like they don't for the rest of the year." Brian sneered, his usual condescending tone in place. Emmett just sighed, and winked at Justin who grinned back. It was as though they shared a secret, and they did, Brian Kinney was ok with being in love.

_The end. Please tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, I took some liberties here. I made it so that Emmett was the one that convinced Brian to go to Justin's prom. The thing with Brian and the scarf, we're going to pretend doesn't happen. This has a bit of sex play talk in it, so…. Please please review. Even if you think it's bad. _

Emmett found Brian at the diner and without a word sat down in front of him, glaring furiously. Brian seemed unsurprised, and sighed, sitting back in the booth.

"What did I do this time?" He asked arrogantly. Justin was rushing around the diner like a chicken with it's head cut off and so Emmett knew that he wouldn't hear what he was about to tell Brian.

"You're an ass," Emmett hissed, Brian rolled his eyes,

"Tell me something I haven't heard a million times." Emmett had to fight the urge to kick him hard under the table, instead he placed his hands forcefully on the table.

"Do you see that sweet, gorgeous, bubbled butt, blonde over there?" Emmett asked, not trying to keep the anger and annoyance out of his voice. Brian looked over at Justin, now more confused than expectant.

"What is this about, Emmett, I have a meeting in 30 minutes," he said, glancing at his watch to get his point across.

"Fine, then I'll make this brief." Emmett nodded, "You love him." Brian shifted uncomfortable but said nothing, so Emmett continued. "He asked you for one night of your precious time to go to his fucking prom with him. Don't give me the bullshit of not wanting to be in a room of 18 year olds, you just don't want anyone thinking you actually give a damn. Well guess what? I know you do. You watched that movie with him, you didn't put him down when you called me out on knowing, you give a damn. I know it's tough for you to show people what they mean to you. But it's Justin." At the name of the kid, Brian turned to look at him, and Emmett didn't miss the light that ignited in the older man's eyes. "Now you can go or not, but he loves you and you love him, and you know what that means? It means making each other happy. And think about how his face would light up if you walked in those doors. Think of how brightly he would smile if you danced with him. Think how many times he would let you fuck him after." Emmett added the last bit to make sure he had Brian's attention and sure enough, Brian's eyes dilated slightly and Emmett smirked. "It's just a dance, Brian, it's not going to hurt." Brian glared at him, but Emmett knew it was put on and he also knew he had won as Brian's eyes met Justin who had turned to look at him. It was as though a lighting bolt had shot through the diner and both men hid smiles, Brian more successfully than Justin. But Emmett and Justin both saw it and both of their smiles widened.

"He does have a great ass," Brian said to keep up pretenses. Justin must have heard him and shook his butt just enough to tease, but not enough to draw attention to himself. Emmett chuckled and Brian grunted softly, "Shit, the kid's gonna give me a hard on, and that meeting is important." Emmett hadn't noticed Justin walk up and climb in the booth behind him, but he did hear Justin whisper to Brian,

"I can take a break and help you with that." Brian smirked lustfully at him,

"Tonight, I'm going to fuck you into the mattress." The brunette practically growled it and the blonde laughed softly,

"Looking forward to it." Emmett shook his head, it was as if Justin knew he had all the control in the relationship and Emmett knew for the most part he did. "You want your usual, Em?" Justin asked.

"No, baby, I just dropped by to tell Brian something, I have to go, but thanks" and he kissed Justin on the cheek, before giving Brian once last meaningful look. Brian broke eye contact, giving Emmett no clue of whether he would show up to the prom or not. But something told him, if Brian Kinney could hold Justin while watching "Singing in the Rain" and tell Emmett that he had, had good taste when it came to choosing Justin, then he would show up at that prom, and make Justin the happiest person in Pittsburg.

_You've already read it, it will be very simple to just click on the review link. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok, this one is told from Daphne's POV since there is no way I could get away with Emmett showing up at the prom. So here you go. Don't own Brian or Justin, damn it. Or Daphne, or anything else to do with this show. Also I don't own the drifter's or the song, so no lawsuits people… Please review._

Daphne could not believe it, Brian Kinney had actually shown up. Justin had been talking about him practically nonstop since he met the older man, but she never expected this. Brian walked into the room with this look of fear and disbelief on his face. But as soon as he spotted Daphne and realized who her dance partner was, it was as if he'd been rescued from drowning.

Daphne motioned to him, her eyes going to Justin as he turned to see the man who had originally planned just to fuck him and leave, walking towards him. And even though the 30 year old was walking through a room of 18 year olds, he was more beautiful and confident than Daphne could ever remember seeing him. Daphne looked around to see if anyone else had noticed that the hottest man in Pittsburg had arrived. Justin was just staring at him as though he was made of gold, and Daphne knew, that this meant everything in the world to Justin. His eyes were staring as though he was unsure of whether he was really there or if he was imagining it. If he had just thought about it so much and so hard that it was in his mind so vividly that he was just dreaming again. But as Brian finally reached them and met Justin's eyes Justin's face split into a smile that outshone all the strobe lights in the room. Clearly, Brian was happy to see him too as his own lips curled up, though far more muted than Justin's, it was there. But even more there was the love and joy that shone from both the blue set and hazel set of eyes that searched each other for safety and truth.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of 18 year olds," Justin stated, looking for an excuse as to why Brian had been so hurtful and yet was still here. Daphne grinned at her best friend's tone, as it was one of satisfaction, knowing that the man he loved and adored, maybe, just maybe, loved him back. But God, if it was as clear as crystal to Daphne that Brian was as much in love as Justin was, even if he wouldn't say it, this showed it. Hell, showing up at prom like this, SCREAMED that Brian loved him.

"I thought I'd recapture my loss youth," Brian replied with his signature, 'I don't really give a shit' tone. But Brian gave a shit, Brian really, really gave a shit. As Brian ran his fingers ran delicately up Justin's lapel, Daphne looked away, part so her eyes wouldn't burst into flames at the heat being admitted from the two men, and part so that they could have this loving, intimate moment to themselves. It wasn't until Brian ran his hand down her back that Daphne turned back,

"You look hot, Daphne," Daphne looked at Justin who grinned and they both chuckled as Brian kissed her temple. "I'd fuck you," the older man continued and Daphne knew what Justin loved so much, Brian was completely charming and crude at the same time.

"You too, Brian," she chuckled, to be honest she never expected to be told that she was hot by someone as attractive as Brian and even if he was fucking her best friend, she would take it. But the next second they were back in each other's cocoon as though no one else existed.

"Mind if I borrow your date?" Daphne knew from the love and lust in both of their eyes that even if she said yes, Brian would still take Justin away. And Daphne was glad, Justin deserved to have the night of his life, showing every bigot at that prom up. She met Justin's eyes quickly and he silently told her thank you as she turned away, she gave a small nod and smile at his joy.

As Brian led Justin on to the dance floor, parting the ignorant teens in their way, it was as though they were the only two people in each other's world. "Save the last dance for me," by the Drifters started up and Daphne smiled, the moment couldn't have been more perfect if it had been scripted. They started to dance and the rest of the room faded into oblivion as the two people, so obviously completely in love with each other, stared into each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other, holding on tightly, not out of nervousness but out of the pure reason of wanting to. They never broke eye contact the entire song, telling each other how much they loved each other, silently and with their bodies. It was beautiful.

When Brian began to spin Justin around, Justin's smile grew and he was beaming so brightly that Daphne had to smile herself. She hoped one day, she would have what they had. Even when Brian treated him like crap and pushed him away, the love was so brilliantly there. In the way they touched, in the way they looked in each other's faces, in the way they spoke. Brian looked almost as happy as Justin, he looked as though he felt free for the first time. As Justin started to take off Brian's jacket, Daphne thought for a moment that they were going to have sex then and there, and it almost looked like Brian did too. But Justin just denied Brian a kiss and slipped the jacket off his arms, a control in his eyes that Daphne knew was driving Brian crazy by the look in his eyes. As the jacket landed in her arms she grinned some more and Justin smiled mischievously at Brian who smiled back, allowing Justin to take the lead.

Several seconds later, they kissed and it was as if they thought they would never kiss again. It was passionate and sweet, loving and possessive all at the same time and Daphne wanted to cheer, this was what it was all about. That love that gleamed through them, every part of them told everybody else that they loved each other. When Brian took Justin's hand and led him out, Daphne giggled at thoughts of what the night would bring them. After all, prom night was about getting lucky. And as lucky as she knew Justin already thought he was, she knew what would happen once those two got home. And she wouldn't wait to hear all about it the next day.

_Reviews are like drugs to me. Please please please support my habit. Oh and suggestions of what you would like to see next are welcomed._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok this isn't as good as I want it to be, but I can't keep editing… Please feel free to rip apart. I don't own anything, this is just me playing. But please review! _

For the first time Emmett found the "thumpa, thumpa" of Babylon cold and harsh. The hot guys seemed ignorant and boring. And for the first time Brian looked miserable surrounded by men, all of them practically begging to suck him off. It was as though none of them were even there. It wasn't natural for Brian to be so desponded to men grabbing, touching and thrusting at him. Although to the men it seemed as though Brian was giving it right back, but Emmett knew better, he had seen Brian with Justin. He'd seen the electricity in their touches and the fire in their eyes and movement. God that someone had been able to put out that fire. And that, that someone had been no more than an 18 year old kid with a baseball bat.

Emmett danced his way in between bodies until he got to Brian. Without a word Emmett grabbed his hand, Brian looked at the hand as though he had no idea what it was. Then his eyes found Emmett's and without permission Emmett pulled the uncaring man away from his admirers and Brian didn't even bat an eye.

"Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?" Emmett asked in Brian's ear so that no one could hear. Brian looked up at Emmett and Emmett nearly flinched at the unfamiliar helplessness in the hazel eyes.

"Thank you," Brian replied, nodding. Emmett had to resist the urge to hug his hurting friend. Asshole that Brian may be, Emmett knew that he was in pain and he knew it was a pain that no one, not even an ass should feel.

They drove to the hospital in silence, Emmett had expected for the silence to be uncomfortable, but it wasn't, it was just part of the ride. Emmett could smell the alcohol that Brian had been attempting to drown himself in. But Brian wasn't drunk, or even buzzed. Emmett had never wanted to know what Brian was thinking, mainly because Brian tended to vocalize his thoughts. But as the beautiful, heartbroken brunette sat quietly, staring straight ahead, Emmett wanted nothing more than to know what was going on in his head. His eyes were dead, no twinkle, no lust filled spark, no soft loving stare, all of which had become permanent on the man's face whenever Justin was around. Now the only thing visible in the eyes was fear, sadness, and loneliness. No one else noticed, well maybe Michael did, but both he and Emmett knew that the only thing that would be able to head the anguish was a little blonde twink that was trapped in the hospital.

When they arrived at the too familiar building, neither man moved.

"Hey Emmett?" Emmett turned toward his slightly, waiting expectantly, "Mind staying here?" Brian's voice now betrayed what his eyes had already.

"Of course not," Emmett agreed, ready to make himself comfortable for as long as Brian needed.

"And don't tell anyone,"

"Tell anyone what?" Emmett replied softly. Brian met his eyes and the gratefulness shone through all the rest.

As Brian walked into the hospital, Emmett prayed that Justin would be ok, and then he prayed that Brian's heart would heal. Emmett knew, for Brian's sake, that God needed to answer his prayer. Because Brian needed Justin, he needed Justin in order to be loved, to be accepted, to be happy.

_Ok… that's that then. Please review._


End file.
